championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Lynx
Lynx is a genetically-altered cat-girl and member of the Brain Trust supervillain group. Though not a villain so much by desire as by necessity, she's been genetically conditioned to be loyal to her creator, the Overbrain, and follows his orders loyally. Despite this, she retains her individual personality and can act on her own volition when her actions do not conflict the commands she's been given. In Champions Online Lynx is a member of the Brain Trust, a supervillain organization run by the Overbrain; though not evil herself, she has been genetically conditioned to serve the Overbrain as a member of the group. She and Black Mist have been hired by the Hunter-Patriots to locate and capture a clone of Teleios, outside Force Station Steelhead in the Canadian Wilderness. :For the articles on the character's appearance in the persistent Canada zone, see: Lynx (Force Station Steelhead) Missions '''Begins Missions : '''Mission Objective : Appearance & Personality ''"Don't forget... cats have claws." :- '''''Felicia Murrow, a/k/a Lynx Lynx is a well-proportioned woman bearing a marked resemblance to a feline; her genetic structure has been altered to give her cat-like claws, teeth, eyes, ears, and a tail. Her body is covered in a fine coat of fur, and she limits her costume to a minimum in order to display her cat-girl features. Lynx is somewhat flighty and flirtatious, with a passion for anime and manga that she indulges whenever given the opportunity. Motivation Lynx is genetically conditioned to be loyal to the Overbrain, and it's under his command that she serves as a member of the Brain Trust. However, given the opportunity she would willingly break from the group to pursue her true obsessions; it was her love of anime and manga that prompted her to originally seek out the transformation that turned her into a cat-girl, and if left to her own devices she would continue to pursue those hobbies almost exclusively. Background Felicia Murrow had long pursued anime and manga with a passion, her favorite characters being the cat-girls portrayed in these media. When she heard rumors that there was a doctor capable of transforming a willing woman into such a being, she began using all the resources she had available in order to locate this man. When she finally located Dr. Robert Tanner, she lacked the money needed to convince him to perform the procedure; she turned to crime in order to finance her transformation. Only after the procedure was complete did she learn that the true mind behind the process was the Overbrain, a villain that had conditioned her to be completely loyal to him in addition to altering her genetic makeup. Under the villain's sway she became a member of the Brain Trust, an admittedly misfit group of rogues that make her look mundane in comparison. Skills & Abilities Felicia's transformation granted her increased speed and agility, as well as the claws and teeth of a cat. Her's senses have been heightened as a result of the alteration, and her strength enhanced. She also possesses a knowledge of basic hand-to-hand combat techniques. However, if given the choice she prefers not to fight, instead using seduction and misdirection to attain her goals. Known Associations The Brain Trust Lynx is a loyal member of the Brain Trust, more as the result of the commands given to her by the Overbrain than by any personal desire to pursue a life of villainy. She perceives her teammates as somewhat freakish, but is unable to break away from her creator's control and leave the group. References Category:Villains Category:The Brain Trust